


You're Mine And I'm Yours.

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omfg. I wrote this so long ago. I know it sucks. Please don't hate me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Mine And I'm Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg. I wrote this so long ago. I know it sucks. Please don't hate me.

When Louis came back to the his and Harry’s shared flat after a night with Eleanor, it was 11:30pm it was completely dark and there seemed to be no sign of harry. As he was making his way to his room he heard the faint sounds of sniffling. He peered around the corner and noticed harry’s door was cracked. When he peeked in, everything he saw broke his heart. His boyfriend was wrapped around his pillow crying as quietly as he could, scared if Louis came home he’d hear him.

"Haz?" Harry stiffened with that one word. “Hazza, baby what’s wrong? Why are crying?" Louis moved closer pulling the covers back and then slipping in with his boyfriend and pulling him close. 

 

Harry immediately latched on to his boyfriends T-shirt and nuzzled into his neck, still crying.

"I just hate having to share you" He said trying to stop his tears, “I hate seeing you go out with her, and telling her you love her, and I hate listening to you talk about how wonderful she is when we’re doing interviews. I just hate everything."

"Oh Harry" Louis said while running through the boys curls to calm him down, “I know you hate it, I hate it too. You know I don’t really love her. I have to do this. And you’re not sharing me. You’re mine, and i’m yours." 

Harry finally removed his head from Louis’ neck and looked at him with watery eyes and a tear stained face. Louis kissed his head, then his nose, then his lips softly.

"I love you, Darling" Louis said pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Lou."

And that’s how they fell asleep. Tangled in each others arms and happy.


End file.
